Just A Kiss
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Robbie always wanted his first kiss to be special. But when your in an acting school, your first kiss will be taken sooner or later. So whats a boy to do when his first kiss is about to be taken by a girl he doesn't even have feelings for?


**Title: **Just A Kiss

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Description:** Robbie always wanted his first kiss to be special. But when your in an acting school, your first kiss will be taken sooner or later. So whats a boy to do when his first kiss is about to be taken by a girl he doesn't even have feelings for?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious

* * *

_**Just A Kiss**_

_I may not be your first love, first kiss, first sight, or first date but I just want to be your last_

"I don't think I can do it." he whispered into the silence

His companion turned where she lay, looking over to him from the short distance he lay next to her. A dark eyebrow raised as she waited for him to clarify what it was he didn't think he could do. They had just spent hours pointing out the clouds and their different shapes, and now she guessed he was changing the subject.

Feeling her gaze on him, he turned a bit as well as he looked at her. Her brown eyes were curious, waiting for him to finish what he was going to say. She looked so cute, and he couldn't help but lean over a bit to pull off a blade of grass that stuck to her bare shoulder.

"I don't think I can give my first kiss away that easily." he told her

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head a little

He watched her dark hair as it fanned out over her shoulder. The way her eyelashes flared out against her cheekbones perfectly whenever she would blink. He had spent forever taking in every little detail of her since they had first met, but that never stopped him from doing it over again.

"Well, I just want my first kiss to be special." he said with a pout as he turned to look back up at the sky

"Awl Robbie, that's so cute." she giggled out as she also turned to look up at the sky

"It's going to be totally ruined when I have to kiss Jennifer in this play." he muttered out

"You don't like Jennifer?" the girl gasped out

"No! Jennifer is nice but she's just not the right girl." he said as he crossed his arms

She nodded her head, trying to think of his situation. But it was just so hard when she spotted a cloud passing over their heads that reminded her so much of a unicorn, she wanted to throw her arm out and point to it. But he wanted to be serious, so she would try to hold herself back from pointing out unicorn shaped clouds.

"I just want to find a girl who means a lot to me. One that will kiss me without it being.. I don't know.. Fake." he continued on

"What if.. We kiss?" she asked him, turning her head a bit to look at him

He blinked, turning his head as well to look at her. He couldn't say that he hadn't thought about kissing her. She had been one of his best friends for years, and she always had this way of getting his heart to beat faster. Would she be willing to kiss him? Would it be as perfect as he dreamed it every night?

"Do you want to?" he asked her

"Well.. I guess, if it'll help you?" she said with a shrug

He sighed "I don't want my first kiss to be an I guess moment. I just want it to be spontaneous and make me -" he began

She had rolled over again, one of her hands sliding over him to place her palm into the grass on one side of his head. Her brown eyes looked into his, and she gently brushed her lips against his that still gasped open due to catching him in the middle of his sentence. He didn't try to push her away though as he puckered up his lips against her's and returned the kiss.

It was short, but it was the best few seconds of his life as he watched her roll away from him. She giggled as she pulled herself off the ground, her fingers brushing over her blue dress as she tried to get rid of the bits of grass and dirt that stuck to her. He pulled himself up so that he was sitting up, and watched her brown hair dancing in the wind as she ran down the hill towards a gathering of yellow flowers.

Sure, he would have liked it if he could have wrapped his arms around her. Or if the kiss would have at least lasted longer, but it had been with Cat Valentine. And that was all that mattered to him.

"C'mon Robbie!" she giggled, briefly looking up from the flowers to where he sat

His fear of his first kiss being taken was gone now. He was ready to do that play, and he wouldn't lose his kissing virginity to Jennifer.

* * *

My first Cabbie one shot, but I've been wanting to do something for them since The Blonde Squad. Now, I've had a ship for Cabbie probably to start. But it wasn't until The Blonde Squad where I was like 'Omg man I want these two together so bad!' like, as soon as he said 'Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you' I was lost in a world of 'OMG THAT IS TOO CUTE START DATING RIGHT NAOW!'

How do you guys like it?


End file.
